My Name is Oliver Queen: Changed events
by Phillipe363
Summary: This is my version of the season 3 finale with some changes. Enjoy.


**Hey guys I'm back post Arrow being back in season. The season 4 opener was a good episode despite certain things but I enjoyed it.**

 **This was actually an idea that I had of redoing the season 3 finale but never really got around to writing until now.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Let's go. Some of the parts of this episode I have removed just because I didn't feel like rewriting them.**

* * *

Inside the top floor of Palmer Technologies building Oliver walks in with placing his recurve bow on a glass table. Up ahead is Felicity and Ray working on separate computers.

"John, Malcolm, and Nyssa are on their way back. What happened with Darhk?" Felicity asked as Oliver approaches.

"He was gone. The man that I found was a cut-out. Ra's plans to release the virus at four points across the city" Oliver said.

"I worked out a containment system that can safely neutralize the virus, if we can get our hands on it" Ray said glancing over.

"Well, we need four of them, and a way to spread the inoculant if this gets out of control" Oliver replied.

"I scrubbed through all the information that Malcolm gave us on the Hong Kong attack five years ago. The Alpha Omega virus gave off a low level emission from its RNA, almost like radiation" Felicity said typing away.

"If you can hack the keyhole hexagon satellite, you can tune the quadband to search for it. Which you've been doing for the last five minutes" Ray said in realization.

"We need probable locations where he would release the virus as soon as you can get them" Oliver said.

He sees a glass case across the room covered by an gray cloth. Inquisitive Oliver makes his way over then pulling the fabric down to reveal inside is a new green hooded suit.

Taking a note from the case it reads:

 _Cisco made this. Figured you might need it after your recent wardrobe change._

 _From Barry_

"Thanks" Oliver said quietly with a smile.

* * *

Awhile later in his new suit Oliver is on a rooftop ledge overlooking his city.

Felicity found the four key points so Diggle, Malcolm, Laurel and Nyssa took the other three locations. Quentin with a squad car is down on the street just incase he's unable to get their fast enough.

Because he's not going to let the virus get out this time. Just another reminder of all the pain he's brought. Maybe it's time to be something different instead of constantly fighting darkness with darkness. Something he's embraced ever since Amanda Waller told him that in a Coast City bar years ago. That of course was right before he was sent forcefully back to Lian Yu, to end Baron Reiter.

Hearing movement Oliver turns around to see a League member standing there with his arms raised.

"I have no weapons and I have no virus. Ra's al Ghul awaits you on the Starling City Dam. He wishes to be in your presence as your city dies" the man said.

"And what makes him think that I won't just stay focused on saving my city?" Oliver asked.

"Because he knows of your deluded belief that you can defeat him in battle. And you know that as long as the Demon's Head lives, he will continue to threaten your home" the man replied before leaving.

Diggle's voice comes over the comms "Ok, I got a runner carrying a metal briefcase."

"Change of plans. Quentin take down the runner when you see him. I'm going to end this" Oliver said knowing what he has to do.

* * *

At a massive dam Ras A Gul is waiting patiently just as Oliver emerges from the darkness of the night.

"I knew you couldn't resist. The man who survives the sword shall become Heir to the Demon" Ras A Gul said.

"So you brought me here to kill you?" Oliver asked dropping his bow.

"Either way, I am victorious. You either ascend as I have designed, or you will die. And the last thing you will ever see is your beloved city succumbing to disease and death" Ras A Gul said unsheathing his bladed weapon.

"What you were offering wasn't living! A man who condemns his daughter to death wouldn't understand" Oliver replied, pulling a sword of his own from a sheath which he tosses away.

Quickly rushing each other they begin their fight. Minutes pass as sword against sword clash with both moving fast and giving near deadly blows. Eventually Ras A Gul towering over the weaponless Emerald Archer brings his sword down only for his arm grabbed and to be disarmed. Before Ras A Gul can even process it Oliver impales him on his own sword.

"Unlike you, thousands of honorable men will mourn my death when I leave this earth" Ras A Gul said collapsing to his knees.

"No. They will kneel before the next Ra's al Ghul" Oliver said getting to his feet.

"I knew I chose well with you, boy" Ras A Gul said placing the ring in the archer's hand then falls back dead.

* * *

At the top floor of Palmer Technologies.

Entering Oliver pauses when seeing over by the computers is Diggle, Thea and Laurel involved in a conversation then over by a door is Ray and Felicity talking about something tech wise.

Upon noticing him they pause as Oliver steps forward.

"When I started this, I wanted to go at it alone. But the truth is that we won tonight because I wasn't alone. Even if I had died the mission would live on, this city isn't lacking heroes" Oliver said.

"What about you? Ra's took the Arrow identity from you" Laurel said.

"Yes he did but I'm not going let Roy's sacrifice be in vain. I'm still going to keep fighting" Oliver replied.

"So I guess no retirement?" Felicity asked, a bit disappointment.

"No… this who I am in my bones" Oliver said.

"You're going to need a new code name" Thea said.

"I've already got one" Oliver replied, remembering a dinner conversation with Malcolm years ago.

Glancing over to see Diggle leaving he decides to follow.

* * *

In a lone hallway Diggle waiting on the elevator turns to see Oliver walking around the corner.

"I'm happy for you, Oliver. Despite our issues, you deserve to be happy. And you're right, the city's in good hands" Diggle said.

"Including yours" Oliver said.

"I'm no superhero" was Diggle's reply.

"You're a hero. For three years, you've been a rock. The city's rock, my rock. The person I can count on and I'm still counting on you" Oliver said.

"Oliver, I don't know if I can get past what happened between the two of us" Diggle said.

"I'm not asking you to. If you're going to keep going, you may want to find a way to conceal your identity when you're out there" Oliver replied.

As the elevator doors open "I'll think on those. You be well, Oliver" Diggle said stepping into it.

"You to John" was Oliver's only reply.

The elevator doors close as Oliver stands there lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes before heading back.

* * *

Sometime later in the Queen loft Malcolm walks through the door to see Thea in normal cloths.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked.

"I'll be leaving Starling. I wanted to come say good bye" Malcolm replied.

"Try to imagine my profound disappointment" Thea said, a bit flat but snarky.

"Thea, I love you. I know my actions always haven't shown that. But I am your father. And whatever you need, I will always be there for you" Malcolm replied, a honesty to his voice.

"Yeah, well, don't wait by the phone. But, a year ago, you told me that you could teach me to be strong. You've made good by that promise" Thea said with a smile and a hint of caring to her tone.

Walking down the stairs "Could you excuse us for a moment, Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"Sure Ollie. I'll just go wait in the car. Actually, I was thinking, um, maybe I'll call myself the Red Arrow?" Thea replied.

"No I think Artemis would suit you better" Oliver said, a bit of a grin.

After a moment of thought "I like it" Thea said before leaving.

The room silent once more the two of them make their way over to the double glass doors leading out to the balcony. Removing the ring from his pocket Oliver hands it to Malcolm.

"We've come a long way, you and I. I've always looked at you as a son, Oliver. And I'm glad we got to work together to trust as we did" Malcolm said, a caring tone to his voice.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to my father, Tommy, Sara or my sister. Ever" Oliver said grimly.

"Does that mean we're enemies once more?" Malcolm asked his features going blank and trying to hide the wince of pain.

"That depends on what you do with your end of the bargain" Oliver replied coolly.

Malcolm gives a tiny nod then begins walking to the door and leaves. Glancing over at the TV where Channel News 52 is playing Oliver sees a female newscaster speaking.

 _"The casualty count would have been much higher if not for an airborne inoculant that rumors credit Palmer Technologies with developing."_

* * *

In the garage of the building Thea, Diggle, and Laurel are standing behind a tripod camera that is pointed at a brick wall.

"The single is running through the hacked emergency broadcast. Looks like it's go time" Ray said approaching the rest of them.

Dressed in his emerald suit Oliver walks in front of the camera taking a breath before beginning his speech.

"Several weeks ago The Arrow died, but what he stood for didn't. It lived on in the heroes that took up his mantle: people who believe that this city should never descend in to hopelessness. Tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city. I am… the Green Arrow" Oliver said.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy that? hope you did.**

 **A quick break down.**

 **First the major thing Oliver does not quit and so no drive off into the sun set like some cheesy romance story. That's how I saw it and if they wanted to get Oliver to being happy they could have easily done that without him leaving Starling. It's to much of who he is to just decide to leave which yes I did find domestic version in 40X1 to be a bit annoying. It seamed like Oliver was living in denial about everything.**

 **Also the quitting was like for me making Roy's sacrifice in vain.**

 **Now second the new Green Arrow suit which was again a part of Oliver not leaving and even in the show that case looked like it was in there for a long while so I used that here. I mean I get it if they didn't have the new suit built which ok fine but if it could have been done differently it should have been.**

 **Third I just kept the Oliver and Diggle stuff mostly the same. I was going to have a reference to that ugly helmet thing in season 4 in that scene but it just wasn't going to fit. Malcolm Merlyn while I believe Nyssa should have gotten the ring I understand what Oliver had to do. Besides it's not like Malcolm can't be just killed or removed of his position later.**

 **Forth I had Thea be called Artemis simply because I don't find Speedy to work. Which after 40X1 she needs a voice changer and Oliver's new one sounds weird.**

 **Briefly on Ray Palmer if he even did have that explosion happen it was off screen and once this episode ended.**

 **I had Oliver do his speech from the first season 4 episode because I figured it would be a good way to end the episode and if they are going to the Green Arrow route from the comics in the show I wanted to use it here.**

 **Finally Oliver using The Green Arrow name is due to Malcolm mentioning it back in Season 1 Episode 9 Years End. In the context of the show that is the only way I will take reasoning or at least acknowledge it was him being the first one to say it if there going to do why this name.**

 **Anyhow this one is a one shot. If I'm going to do something with season 4 like muiti chapter it would be continuing my Arrow season 4 one shot.**

 **By the way I did publish a Flash one shot that takes place during 20X1 if anyone's interested.**


End file.
